Talk:Yuri Tamura/@comment-181.58.60.140-20181116220454/@comment-27702860-20181121095903
honestly I don't think that Yoshida dislikes Tomoko, I believe she holds certain affect toward her, otherwise she wouldn't have dragged Tomoko until Imae. I think Yoshida does like her. She seems occasionally upset that Tomoko teases her or does not consider her a friend--such as in the Umbrella Scene. They have seemed to arrive at an understanding of sorts. Though Yoshida does not seem willing to "open up" for her part. And now it's clear that Ucchi doesn't want to become into only a Tomoko's friend, if it were like that, she wouldn't have felt betrayed when she saw how Miyazaki (who is also her friend) was being "hugged" by Tomoko. Maybe Tomoki feels excited by Kotomi's weirdness, but I doubt it highly. Uchi . . . Uchi . . . Uchi . . . what does she really want? Her friends say she is lively and the groups misses her, but Miyazaki says that she almost never notices her. Soooooo . . . does Uchi have a crush on Tomoko but is too embarrassed to pursue it? So she sorts of hangs near her, finally brings up the courage to talk One Piece with her--a conversation we do not see--and sort of hopes "something" happens? Over the last year or so I have come to suspect that Uchi is a lesbian who is uncomfortable with it or does not accept it. She could also be "bi." She thinks Tomoko is a lesbian and hopes to explore her feelings. I write "embarrassed" because I think she has the prejudices that still exist--especially in Japan--against lesbians, homosexuals, or whatever which is why she on the one hand gets all sweaty imagining Tomoko [CENSORED--Ed.] to her when she talks to Mako--"I'm her fetish fuel!"--while at the same time running away and thinking "disgusting!" Why else would she want Tomoko to touch her while running away with her. It is almost like she has a similar innocence that Tomoko has: that sex is something that "just happens" when boys and girls--or girls and girls--are in the same room or something. Or Uchi is simply intrigued that she thinks someone finds her physically attractive. Her belief that Tomoko pursues others ruins her fantasy that she is unique. I think. As I have pontificated before, I am trying to avoid simply declaring that Uchi is "Yuri" like many manga stereotypes. I think it is more complicated and realistic. Though it is maddening. But then the series is interesting, because it develops characters over a long period. Uchi began as an apparently shallow "Emoji" character. Now she is a major character. Still . . . I would love it if Uchi simply, one day, asked Tomoko, "why do you like girls?" Imagine Tomoko's response! That has always caught my attention, Yuri is now the quite openly like for allowing Mako hangs around with Minami for cheer her up. Regarding Yoshida, I feel more their relationship is based on mutual respect, it isn't have walked toward the next step yet, and she didn't look threatened by Rena and Anna, I guess Yuri knew that Yoshida uses to hang around with them. I would agree with that. They both understand that Tomoko is awkward and without a filter. It pisses them off for different reasons, but I think they both know that Tomoko is actually not a bad person. She just still has no filter. Yoshida has an "issue" talking about sexuality and matters like that. Tomoko clearly has no problem with this. The whole "Nipple Pinch" from Tomoko's standpoint is just something girls do--probably saw it on some anime and eroge! Yoshida really does not want to discuss such matters for whatever reason. Yoshida has probably come to understand that there is no malicious intent on Tomoko's part. And, of course, Hina has just found out that Tomoko has zero problem discussing such matters! Katō does not seem offended to hear about them. We do not see Katō full reaction, but I think she understands why Hina became upset enough to smack Tomoko . . . sort of like the way Okada changed her mind and dragged Tomoko back to Yoshida! And about Tomoko, at seem, Yuri feels threatened by any cute or popular girl who is socializing with Tomoko, the Valentine's Day arc had a significant effect on their relationship. By the way, fandom has been shipping Yoshida with Mako since No-Disneyland arc. "Something" happened to Yuri or she was always like that where she has such little trust for other people that she keeps testing them. I almost feel that Yuri fears Tomoko will become incredibly popular and start ignoring her--as ridiculous as that appears. "Mako X Yoshida?" Well, I think many find the way Yoshida becomes all gooey around childish things is "cute." Someone captioned the picture of her and, I think, Mako as "The Cure for All Mental Illnesses." I particularly like her smiling after the Hawaithawahathefuckia Performance where even Tomoko notices how happy she seems. How I said sometime, I'd like to see Mako exploding and discharging all her rage onto Minami, '' I suspect that Mako is not that type of person, but who knows! The thing is she knows what Minami is, and it seems that since Minami is unwilling to hang around Mako's friends, they have not spent as much time together. ''I don't think she (and her stomach) want to socialize again with Mike (alias Killer/Letal chef). I am surprised Mike's boyfriend is still alive! Anyways, Minami is a shallow intollerant little bitch, so she has no interest in learning about people, which is something Mako has tried to get her to do. So I do not think she will try to hang with Mako's friends unless she becomes really, really, desperate. Your analysis of how Yuri, Hina, and even Minami embody/symbolize aspect of Tomoko is valid. She is different. Unlike Hina, she actually knows about anime and manga. Unlike Yuri, she has tried in her own awkward way to make friends. Unlike Minami, Tomoko does not seem to be interested in hurting others to become popular . . . unless it is Kotomi, but even that is limited to fighting for Yū's attention. More than one person has seen Katou like who is occuping the Imae's role (mainly because her relationship with Tomoko), however I think Tomoko is taking this place (at her way), Certainly, she is the "Popular Girl" who is nice to Tomoko like Imae. Others are surprised someone like either Imae or Katō would pay any attention to her. They are both "Nice People." it has showed the effect she has onto whoever are around her, Yuri hadn't give away Valentine's chocolate to Mako before, Nemo broke down her normie mask and revealed her dream about being a seiyu, and her friendship with Akane was amended when they talked one each other, something that Asuka or her other friends weren't able to get it, and Ucchi, well... So Tomoko is an "efficient causality?" In a way all characters are: they elicit responses in others. All of them are maturing teens about to enter college. So they are all growing. No problem on the Wall of Text! Tomoki I think you asked about him somewhere. I think he is, like his sister, shy but interested in girls. He wonders why a girl is interested in him. She--Kotomi--is awkward in her own way. He also, I think, stands as a refutation to what Tomoko thinks intimacy/sex is. She infamously asks him to show her his . . . er . . . membrum virilis* and then suggests he is turned on by her because she thinks sexuality is just a reflex like in her games. Guys see girls and get "horny." Guys want girlfriends. Girls want boyfriends. Soon kids. He is, obviously, not like that at all. So she has zero clue that he is embarrassed by accidentally groping Yoshida. *To get that reference you have to see the wonderful Australian series Rake. "My wife called it 'a whatnot.'"